Miraculous Adventures
by NightmaresFantasys
Summary: Marinette gains a roommate when her parents agree to take care of a friend's new step daughter while they are on their honeymoon. Turns out Xaviere is actually Xavier, a boy who is nothing but trouble. And if that wasn't enough to put Marinette in a bad mood there's a new 'superhero' in town who creates more chaos than he solves... [Marinette x Adrien][Marinette x Xavier]
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late into the evening and Marinette was rearranging the pillows on her bed for the fifth time when Tikki spoke up.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" the kwami asked as the young girl took a step back away form the bed and admired her work.

"Today's the day Mr. Francois' step daughter is coming to stay with us."

"What does that have to do with the pillows?"

"Well, I want to make a good first impression." The girl smiled.

The kwami sat down on Marinette's shoulder.

"Why is she staying with your family, Marinette?"

"Well, Dad said that Mr. Francois is going on his honeymoon, but his new wife's child can't go with them. Plus she's new to France, it'll be good for her to stay with us instead of being by herself in a new country."

"That was very kind of your father."

"Mm hmm." The girl nodded in agreement.

"Marinette, she's here!" Sabine called from downstairs. The girl hid her kwami in her purse and ran down the steps. Outside was a yellow taxi cab. Marinette was practically vibrating with excitement to meet her new roommate. The door opened and a teenager stepped out. They had long purple dyed hair that was tossed up into a pony tail, a black choker necklace with a large green opal in the center, a flowing tank top, skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops and knee high gothic boots.

Marinette stared at the child as they got their bags from the back of the taxi and paid the driver.

"Look on her shirt!" Tikki exclaimed. Dead center on the roommate's baggy tank top was a heart with a ladybug print.

"Hello, you must be Xaviere. Please come inside, Tom, Marinette help her with her bags." Sabine told her husband and daughter, as she shook Xavier's hand. Xavier looked a little confused to Marinette but maybe that was just the language barrier.

"No really, It is okay…. I am strong." Xavier gave the family an awkward smile. Xavier's Quebecois accent was heavy and the grammar wasn't quite all there.

The family looked at each other, then they looked at Xavier who was dragging the bags with great difficulty. Marinette smiled and helped them carry the bags up into her room.

"This. Is. Where. You. Will. Be. Sleeping." Marinette tried her best to slow down when she spoke. Xavier look at the room and the photographs of Adrien caught their eye. Xavier walked over to the pictures and pointed at them.

"You love?"

Marinette turned bright red and shook her head no.

"I mean like, he is really nice, and really handsome, and he always has something nice to say to everyone, even people he doesn't like, he's such a good-" Marinette stopped when she realized that she was talking a million miles a minute.

Xavier started to laugh and gave the girl a smirk that made Marinette think of Chat Noir for a moment.

"You really love!" Xavier said while flopping down on the bed. "You where sleep?"

Marinette processed the last comment trying to make sense of it, then attempted to explain.

"I. Am. Going. To. Sleep. In. the. Bed." She said while making hand gestures that described each word. Xavier looked at her confused.

"Me tired on floor?" Xavier asked. Marinette smiled and shook her head.

"Bed. Is. Big….we. share?" Xavier turned bright red as they asked the question.

"Yes." Marinette said while opening the floor panel that lead downstairs.

"I'll let you get changed." She said while exiting the room. As soon as the panel closed a little green kwami emerged from one of Xavier's bags.

"Why are you playing dumb, Xavier!" The green kwami scolded.

"Chill out Sal, It's not like I'm hurting anyone by pretending that I don't speak French." Xavier said while rummaging through their bags.

"You told them that you were a girl!" the kwami protested.

"Hey, that's on them, I never said that I was a woman." Xavier swatted at the kwami.

"But you did ask Marinette to sleep in the same bed as you! I won't allow you to do it, it's-" the kwami stopped his lecture when he heard a floor board creek.

"Don't worry Sal, I won't do anything. I promise." The boy smirked. The kwami rolled his eyes as he climbed back into one of the bags.

Xavier grabbed a pair of track pants and a 'Jagged Stone' band shirt and put them on. He stared at himself in the mirror and sulked.

"Damn, do I really look that much like a girl?" The floor panel opened.

"Good, you're dressed." Marinette had brought up some cookies from the bakery.

Xavier turned around and smiled.

"Mom and Dad told me to bring you some welcoming-"

"allergies. Chocolate. No" Xavier said as he retreated to the bed.

"Oh. Well I can go get you something else, if you want." Marinette said while trying to keep her spirits up.

"How about we play a game… Game. Gaaaame." The girl suggested, "I'll ask you some easy questions, okay."

((In English)): "Alright." The boy agreed.

"How old are you?" Marinette asked.

"16 and you?"

"15. What school do you go to?"

"Collège Françoise Dupont" he responded

"Me too. But aren't you too old?"

"Grades bad."

Marinette giggled at the abrupt answer.

"So, Where do you live?" the girl asked

Xavier folded his arms, looked around then shrugged.

"Here?" he replied.

"No I mean, where is your house?" Marinette tried to clarify.

"here." He replied. Marinette gave up on that question.

"What is your favorite animal?" She asked.

"Bugs." He replied very quickly.

"What is your favorite bug?" Marinette was happy that 'she' was starting to warm up to her.

"Dragonfly." He replied.

"They are very pretty." Marinette smiled, Xavier looked away as his face started to turn red.

"I am sleep." Xavier said while uncovering the bed and crawling under the blankets. He moved to that he was facing the wall.

"I guess it is getting late." Marinette said, a little disappointed that their conversation had ended. She walked over to the light switch, and Tikki popped out of her purse.

"I don't trust that girl. She seems off." Tikki whispered.

"She doesn't speak much French, and she is spending the night at a complete stranger's house. It'll be fine Tikki." Marinette turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had arrived and Marinette found herself on the floor. She was confused at first but when she saw Xavier sprawled out, taking up the entire bed it started to make sense.

"Well at least she's comfortable." Tikki mumbled as she appeared.

Marinette looked over at the alarm clock, the alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed when she saw that she only had fifteen minutes to get to class. Xavier abruptly woke up when the girl screamed.

((in English))"What's going on?" the boy asked while rubbing his tired eyes.

"We have to go; we're going to be late." Marinette said while running around the room, gathering her things. The boy groaned and slowly stood up. Xavier yawned and turned to face Marinette when he noticed that she was changing out of her pajamas into her school clothes. The boy turned bright red and quickly looked away. "I'll meet you downstairs." The girl said while lifting up the door panel and leaving.

"For shame, Xavier! To watch a girl undress." The green dragonfly kwami lectured.

"You make me sound like a pervert." Xavier said while flinging his shirt at the kwami.

"Promise me you won't do that again." Sal protested.

"What again?" The boy asked while changing back into the clothes he wore the night before.

"Sleep with Marinette in the same bed, watch her get changed, trick her into thinking you're a girl…" Sal started to list.

"As I recall, Marinette slept on the floor." Xavier said while gathering his bookbag.

"Yes, but only after I pried you off of her. Then you kicked her to the floor in your sleep." The kwami said while climbing into the bag, "I swear, you are more of a gentleman in your sleep…" Sal trailed off.

The boy opened the floor panel and walked down the stairs.

''Come on, Xaviere!" Marinette called from the door way. Xavier chased after her as she fled out the door, "Bye Mom, bye dad, love you!" the girl called as she left.

"Have a good time at school, you two." Sabine yelled from the doorway as the two ran down the street.

._.

Marinette ran into the classroom right as the morning bell rung, Xavier was only seconds behind her. Luckily the teacher was still making her way to the classroom so only Chloe was judging her tardiness.

"Hey Marinette, is this Francois's new daughter?" Alya asked as Marinette lead Xavier to her seat.

"My name is Xavier. How you are fine?" The boy asked while extending his hand to Alya. Alya took a moment, as she was thrown off with the combination of heavy accent and bad grammar.

"I'm good. Where are you from?" She asked while the three of them squished into Marinette and Alya's row.

"Canada." Xavier replied.

"Canada? What do you have a pet moose and drink maple syrup?" Chloe teased. Xavier glared at them with such intensity, Chloe believed for a moment she was staring at death.

"Maple syrup is good." Xavier said cheerfully.

"Canadian maple syrup is the best! I went to Quebec to visit my aunt last spring, and brought me to the best pancake place." Nino said, "I'm Nino by the way and this is Adrien." Adrien smiled at the new student. Xavier stared at Adrien and slowly got closer and closer to his face, till their noses were practically touching. Then he pulled away quickly and snapped his fingers and pointed at Adrien.

"Boy love, right?" Xavier said to Marinette. Marinette turned bright red and slammed her hand over Xavier's mouth.

"What was that-" Adrien started.

"She must of seen you in a fashion magazine, she must of thought you were handsome." Alya tried to cover. Adrien smiled awkwardly and faced the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

"Ah, We have a new student joining our class today." The teacher said while gesturing for Xavier to come to the front of the class. Xavier stood up and started to walk towards the front. From inside his book bag, he could hear Sal,

"Tell everyone the truth now, or so help me."

"fine…" Xavier whispered.

The teacher had Xavier stand in the front and tell the class about himself.

"My name is Xaviere. I from Canada. Mother married Francois, live now here. Speak English most time. I like Jagged Stone. Thank you." The boy then returned to his seat beside Marinette. Sal grumbled in his bag.

._.

The bell had rung, and the class started to find their math textbooks. Xavier raised his hand.

"May I leave for restroom?" he asked.

"Of course, Adrien, can you please show Xaviere where the restroom is?" The teacher asked, Adrien accepted.

Adrien lead Xavier in slience to the woman's restroom.

((in English))"Here you are." Adrien said while smiling. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Xavier said while starting to walk into the men's.

"No, That's for men, this one is for you." Adrien said slowly while directing Xavier to the woman's. Xavier just rolled his eyes again and walked into the men's. Adrien took a moment before deciding to follow 'her' in. To his surprise he saw Xavier at the urinal.

"You're a guy?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I'm a guy. What's it to you." Xavier spoke in his natural voice which was about an octave deeper then what he was using with the class.

"Does Marinette know?"

"Again, What's it to you?"

"She's my friend, who are you?" Adrien asked. Xavier finished up and washed his hands before answering.

"Hello, I am Mr. Xavier Vassuer. I am originally from British Columbia in Canada. I turned sixteen last week, I attended a French emersion school to which their credits didn't fully transfer, so that's why I have to retake this grade here. I speak three languages fluently, English being my birth language and French being my second and Japanese my third. My mother recently got remarried and now I live here against my will. I apologize for my heavy accent, but I was raised speaking Quebecois. I'm a big Jagged Stone fan, as well as being a fan supernatural entities. I am open to making new friends, but if you wanted something more intimate, you're too late as I'm already sharing a bed with Marinette." Xavier placed his hands on his hips and smirked, "Any questions?" Adrien looked at him in shock, "Well if that's everything." Xavier opened the door, "You thank for restroom me showing." He said in his higher voice.

._.

The lunch bell rung and everyone left the classroom except for Xavier and Adrien.

"Why did you lie to Marinette?" Adrien asked while Xavier was still gathering his things.

"I never lied to Mari." Xavier said while standing up.

"You told her that you were a girl."

"No, she thinks I am a girl."

"You didn't correct her."

"Why would I correct her? I'm okay with people thinking whatever they want to think about me, I know who I am and that's all that matters." Xavier said mockingly.

"You don't withhold information from friends."

"Yeah, you can."

"Isn't better just to be honest. Sooner or later they'll find out anyways."

"Like you've t told any of your friends your secret."

"I-"

"The secret I solved in three seconds of staring into those lovely green eyes of yours."

"What are you going on about?" Adrien asked. Xavier slammed his hands down on the table.

"You are a cat." Adrien gulped as Xavier spoke, "You only have nine lives on the matter. You don't care that I lied to someone. You love Mari and you're afraid that you'll lose her to me." Adrien sighed in relief knowing that Xavier didn't know his true secret.

"This is getting a bit messy. How about we try to start over. Hi I'm Adrien." The boy held out the hand with the ring. Xavier rolled his eyes but the ring caught his attention and he took Adrien's hand.

"I guess you could say that this is the start of a-" Xavier brought Adrien's hand up to eye level, "Miraculous friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien pulled his hand away from Xavier's grip.

"What?" He said while slowly backing away, "I mean…cool. I have to get going-"

"Catch you later." Xavier smirked while Adrien fled out of the classroom.

"Never thought I'd see another one of those here…" Xavier mumbled.

"Do you really think that he has a miraculous?" Sal asked while poking his head out of the bag.

"I'd say most definitely. A normal person wouldn't have run away." The boy pushed his kwami's face back into his bag.

"Please, don't do this again…" Sal sighed. Xavier unzipped his bag and peered in.

"You're my kwami, Sal. Aren't you supposed to tell me to do these things?"

"I'm supposed to help you save people, but…"

"But what, Sal." Xavier said with a twinge of anger.

"You tend to cause more trouble than you solve- Not that I don't like being your kwami, its just that…"

"What do you mean more trouble. I saved so many people back in Vancouver."

"Yes, but you never tried to use your powers to restore the damage they caused. And sometimes you punished people a little too harshly. " Sal protested.

"Sal, I know that you want me to fix everything, but if I did that then people would take notice. The point of being a superhero is that you save people without them noticing it was you."

"Xavier, there is no shame in taking glory."

"Glory for what? We had a good system back home, I would do the dirty work and Sparrow got the glory. She was a superheroine that could live up to her kwami's expectations, You know better than anyone that my powers weren't intended to be a superhero. I didn't think that the Vancouver public was ready for my powers, and don't think that Paris is ready for it either."

"Then what are you planning to do? Are you going to make that poor boy your new Sparrow?" Sal asked nervously.

"He doesn't seem keen on making his powers public either, maybe we could fight together in the shadows."

"So you want him to be the Robin to your batman." Sal said monotonously.

"If he's up for it anyways." Xavier smirked. The boy re-zipped his bag and through it over his shoulder.

"But just because he has a miraculous that doesn't means that he's a superhero." Sal mumbled in the bag. Xavier stopped in his tracks.

"How can we be sure?" Xavier smirked.

"I really can't see that boy being a villain… He was just defending his friend, a villain wouldn't-" Sal mumbled.

"Villains are people too. We can't count him out. Maybe Paris won't be so boring after all." Xavier exited the classroom with an unsettling grin.

._.

Adrien had bolted out of the classroom, his thoughts going a mile a minute. Once he was safe in a stall in the men's washroom Plagg emerged from Adrien's bag.

"So, what now?" the kwami asked.

"Do you think he knows?" Adrien asked.

"Nah, It's probably just a coincidence that he- Of course he knows" Plagg stammered.

"Is he black mailing me? If I keep his secret, he'll keep mine?" Adrien was spiraling into a panic.

"But if he knows what a miraculous is, then-." Plagg was interrupted by Adrien's phone buzzing in his bag. The boy took out the phone and read the alarm message on the screen.

"Darn it, I'm late for the photo shoot."

"Just tell Nathalie to cover for you." Plagg said.

"Wrong kind of photo shoot, Plagg." Adrien peered under the stall to see if anyone was around, then the boy hid his bag in one of the stalls. "Plagg Transform me."

._.

"There you are." Marinette said while waving to Xavier, who was walking towards her and Alya.

"What was taking you so long?" Alya asked as the three started to walk home.

"I talk with boy love." He responded while brushing the back of his hand against Marinette's. Marinette turned red.

"What were you talking about?" Alya teased.

"Nothing that like." Xavier said trying to get Alya off the topic.

"Oh, are you blushing?" Alya continued. Xavier gritted his teeth.

"What were you two talking about?" Marinette asked feeling a bit envious of her roommate.

"Friendship." He replied. As Marinette returned to her normal color she couldn't help but admire Xaviere's confidence when speaking, she even felt a little jealous of how close Adrien and Xaviere had gotten after a single day.

Soon the three "girls" were passing the grand opening of the new park. The venue was packed with people and Chat Noir was leaning against one of the new statues talking with the mayor.

"People why lots?" Xavier asked.

"Oh my god! I all most forgot, Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to cut the ribbon for the new park today. Come on I have to get some photos when Ladybug shows up." Alya said.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" Xavier said in confusion.

"You've never heard of them? Come on, if we push through you might be able to see Chat Noir." Alya said while dragging Xavier into the crowd. While Alya was force feeding Ladybug stories to Xavier, Marinette used the chance to slip out of the crowd.

"Ah, I forgot that this was today." Marinette said while looking for a safe place to transform.

"Marinette, you need to be more organized." Tikki lecture from within her purse.

"I know- I know." The girl said while dashing through the crowd.

._.

"So Ladybug, superhero and Chat Noir sidekick?" Xavier asked Alya.

"Well, they're both superheroes, but Ladybug is- Look over there! It's Ladybug!" Alya cheered while pointing the direction of superhero. Xavier looked at the masked woman and smiled.

"Hero?" He asked, Alya nodded while snapping her camera.

"She's Paris' greatest hero." Alya said loudly while pushing her way to the front of the crowd. Chat Noir smirked when he heard Alya's voice.

"Ah- hem." Chat cleared his voice.

"Of course you're a close second." Alya said coldly.

"Hello, green eyes." Xavier teased, Chat gulped when he saw the purpled haired boy beside Alya. Chat waved nervously at the two, but was saved when Ladybug motion him to join her and the mayor.

"I pleased to announce that as of today the Ladybug & Chat Noir Park is officially open!" The mayor exclaimed while Ladybug cut the giant red ribbon.

The crowd cheered and flashes from the various cameras filled the well decorated stage. After some of the excitement wore down Ladybug noticed Chat slinking away.

"Chat, you seem distracted." Ladybug commented after the two had stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, my lady… but-" Chat glanced over at Alya and Xavier. "I need to go." Chat said while taking off into the distance.

"Chat, wait!" Ladybug called after him.

"Marinette! Where did you go?!" Alya called out.

"Mari!" Xavier called.

Ladybug glanced in the direction of Chat, then over at her friends. She finally decided to de-transform and meet up with the girls.

Once in a secure location the superhero returned to her normal self.

"Are you sure Chat will be okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked. The girl just bit her lip and looked around.

"If Chat wanted to talk, he would have asked me to." Marinette responded while Tikki climbed back into her purse.

._.


End file.
